


A Heavy Price

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Peter is Kind of Good, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sex used as in exchange, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Every Emissary wants to work for the Hale Pack, Stiles just wanted to be Scott's but then Allison happened to get some magic so that was out the window and now he finds himself in office with some hot guy offering to make him an Emissary in exchange for fulfilling his desires.





	A Heavy Price

Stiles and Scott were so excited when it was discovered that Stiles had a spark, a rare disposition for magic. He got accepted at the temple of Druids, after he graduated he was given his mark, a magic mark of rune symbols lapped over one another, personal to him. The mark would not be complete until he became an official emissary to a pack. 

He was going to be Scott’s emissary, but then Allison almost died because an error of judgment on his part. He accidently got her possessed by a demon, but because of some mumbo jumbo he was able to keep her from dying, he also unlocked some hidden power to do it, so she woke up with a spark. Now Stiles had a dilemma. 

Because of course, Scott who was friends with him since before they were born would pick his girlfriend of only a few months to be his emissary. 

Of course, even though he was more trained and more powerful. 

But hey, the dick wants what it wants. 

But the worst part was that Scott had to give a believable reason as to why Stiles was no longer a compatible emissary. 

“Are you kidding me, Scott? After all we been through, you had Lydia write up an official of statement of misconduct.” He had flailed his hands up in angry and tried not to drop his phone.

“Well, you did tie Liam up without a permit from the council!” 

“And you know why too, you had no plan, I had a plan.” 

“I know, but I had to tell them something or they would never let Allison stay.” With you here, was left unsaid. Scott did not want him there, anymore, “I’m sorry, I really am.” Scott sounded pitiful and rather sincere, but it was not going to work this time. 

“You ruined me! You ruined me! No pack will ever take me, not when there are dozens of emissaries who have no official reports like that on their record. I’ll have to…you ass.” He did not even want to think about, and he tried not cry. 

“But Emissary’s are rare you said so….”

“Yes, but you only need one per pack, Scott and I don’t want to join a convenant and give up my dad!”

“I’m really sorry I didn’t….” 

“No you thought, you thought with your dick, you asshole.” Stiles could understand the lure of sex. He needed to have it himself, no really, with this magic, the easiest way to release buildup was sexually. But he never betrayed a friend for it, never put himself in that position. 

Stiles hung up the phone and flopped on his bed. He heard his dad tap on the door behind him, “We'll figure something out kiddo, I swear okay.” He sat next to him and give him a half hug. 

“There’s nothing to figure out.” He replied with a sigh, “I put in all my applications in, but I doubt I get anything, at least nothing I want.” 

“You know kiddo, somebody might be smart enough to ask. And I know, you don’t want to hear this but Magic isn’t everything.” He rubbed a hand behind his neck. He knew what he said was not very supportive, but Stiles knew he tried and in the end that was all that matters. Because of course, magic was everything to him, except when it came to his dad. He never choose magic over his dad, never. 

“I know, but it has been part of my life for so long. I need to mourn it.” 

His dad patted him on the back, “I’m so…” He shook his head and his voice turned hard, “you know, what I am pissed at McCall that’s what I am. Melissa is too, she made her big batch of brookies for you.”

“Yeah,” He smiled. Melissa being on his side made him feel a little better, the idea of Scott being lectured by his mom, knowing Scott would squirm under his mother’s wrath made him smile a tiny bit. 

But he was still so screwed. 

A student emissary who did not find a pack to ground them within a year of their graduation had to give up their magic or join a covenant, which meant living in the woods being one, with nature. Really not having a use for your magic but to occasional light a fire or take out a robber. It sounded dull, and a waste of his power on top of all the main reason not to go. 

Stiles could feel it thrumming through him, begging to get out. He could not help but cry a bit at the idea of no longer feeling that warmth thumping through his body. 

\---*----

His feeling of damnation was confirmed several months later, when not even the Dilton Pack would take him. Nice people, but not much standing with the werewolf community, but still, it would have been better than nothing and they were his last hope. 

He needed a drink, something to numb him and maybe one last hurrah for his magic. 

\---*----

The Hale Pack was the most prominent pack in all of California. Of course, every new graduate was hoping to become an emissary for one of the new Hale Alphas. Laura had become an Alpha through their mother’s inheritance and one day would take over the highest hierarchy of their pack. 

Right now, was the transition phase were she was coming into her Alpha powers but not fully there yet. His mother would soon be living the end of her days as a beta, but it could take at least a year for the power to fully transfer over. 

Derek had gained his powers the night that Paige almost died. Derek had managed to kill Ennis, taking his power.

It was probably the worse years of puberty for any teenage experience ever, but at least Paige had lived. She eventually moved away, but they stayed in touch. Though their love had faded, their friendship would always remain strong. He had even called her to vent about his problem yesterday. 

This right here: 

A long line of people who wanted to either be his sister or his emissary. They did not seem to care which one they got. 

“My name is Julia Baccari,” the woman was beautiful without a doubt with her long brown hair and wide brown eyes with a slender body. There would have been a time that Derek would have gladly taken her to bed, but at this point he was annoyed with everyone who flashed their fake smile. He sat in a chair beside his sister, as he watched the woman lay down her gift. 

It was generic from druids, a woven talisman of protection, nothing personal to the Hale’s or from the Druid herself. 

“I wish to become the protector and advisor of the Hale pack.” 

“Which one?” She blinked at the sound of his growl. 

Laura rolled her eyes, “There are two of us, and Derek has his own pack.” 

“Well I.” She thought for a second. It was the same every time. It was like they hoped to throw a wide ring and hoped it land on either one, but when they were force to pick one target they always went with, “Why Laura Alpha Hale, yours of course.” 

“Well thank you,” She sat the talisman aside in a pile beside her, “We will look over your application and I’ll consider it.” 

The woman left. 

“You are never going to get anyone to be your emissary with that attitude.” She smiled at him, “but God that one, yuck, she looked so fake.” 

“They are all fake Laura, they just want our power and name.” He growled. 

“I know, it kind of sickens me too, but we got to pick one.” She replied with a sigh, and then scrunched her face, “But definitely not her. We still got a few more days before our ceremony of Alpha Hood, so let’s endure until then, after words, you and I can get drunk on Wolfsan Brew and come up with a plan of brilliant hazing.” She grinned. 

Derek smiled at her, a bit sad, “I never really wanted to be Alpha you know.” 

“I know.” She said and put a hand over his. She was supportive, no matter how many times he said it. “Let’s call it a day.” 

Peter had slicked his way into the room and smiled mischievously, both he and Laura glared at him, “How did it go?” He inquired. 

“Get out of here Peter,” Derek snapped, “Alphas only.” 

“That bad? Usually you wait until after Laura has given me a diplomatic answer. You will be an excellent Alpha, my niece.” 

“Peter, leave.” She rolled her eyes and he lurked out of the room. 

“I’m so glad you are the one stuck with him.” 

“You might not be when whoever you decide to become your left hand can’t handle it.” 

Derek sighed, “I know,” None his betas seemed suited for the position, Erica was too blunt in her ways, Isaac was sweet, though he could be a little shit, he had not one devious bone in his body. Boyd, he was going to be his right hand. His cousin also had a similar problem as Erica, though most of hers was because she had been trapped as a coyote. There was one more possibility, Theo who had come from the McCall pack, but he had been kicked out because he tried to take over. And as manipulative as Peter was, he never betrayed his mother. 

______*_________

Stiles found a secluded area, on the edge of beacon hills. It was a place that he and Scott had snuck off to when they were kids, what a great place to say good bye. He smashed the bottle against the jeep door. 

“This fucking sucks. Oh crap did I smash my bottle of whiskey. Damn, well I still got the beer, crappy beer, but still. First things, first things.” 

He let his arms spread out and let the magic run threw him until it reach the fingers then he just released it, turning it into lights, they could be mistaken for planes passing by, it was kind of his thing. 

“What are doing?” He turned around to face the owner of the voice, he was sure he could talk his way out of this.

“Just uh letting some steam off.” 

“On private property,” Peter snarled. 

“It’s not hey, I just thought, this used to be, nobody never came here before.” 

“Your magic is still thrumming, you are very powerful.” Peter changed his tone, something forming in his mind. 

“Yeah, I guess,” 

“Who’s Emissary are you?” 

“Nobody’s,” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “You can’t be telling the truth.” 

“I AM! My magic these are my latest days.” Peter heard the steady heartbeat and smelt aguish. 

Peter than grabbed the boy’s arms, “Your tattoo is unfinished.” 

“Yeah, not claimed." Stiles tried to jerk away. 

“Fine then, come with me.” 

and

“What! Where?” Stile flailed about, as Peter began to walk away. 

“You can come with me now and we can discuss alternative to your teenage shenanigans or when I get there I will call the police.” 

Stiles sighed, he really could not use an arrest record right now, “Fine.” 

Stiles blinked as the cloak faded and revealed the legendary Hale House, huge five story building, with several houses surrounding it, it was like a little town. He took it in, recalling the history books. It was not surprising it was cloak, a lot of the wealthy packs had that, and only people could enter with an escort within the Hale pack. 

“So judging by your lurking around, and lacking of explanations. You are Peter Hale.” 

“You’re smart, that’s good.” Peter smirked. 

They entered the building and he took in the leather furniture, the family pictures, and could feeling it, the history of magic that linger through here. 

“Sit here,” he directed Stiles to a seat inside an office with a leather office chair, a cherry wood desk. It was very empty other than that, not really a friendly place. Probably, just a place to have chats that nobody wanted to be heard. 

Laura went to her room for the night, and as Derek headed to retire, Peter slinked back in. 

“I never apologize,” Peter said as he walked away. 

Derek looked confused as he made his way into the private office where a lithe young man with the most beautiful eyes sat. 

“What were you doing on our land?” Those eyes looked at him, as he flashed his own red eyes. The boy smelled of no fear, though he scented the despair. 

“I swear I meant no harm.” That was the truth. 

“But what were you doing.” He noted the magical tattoo unfinished. This man was not claimed as Emissary. He also took in the fact that Peter had said he caught him blasting off a rather large fire ball, followed by a rain cloud. That was a lot of magic, and yet the man was shaking his legs and Derek could smell him thrumming with power. 

This was a very powerful mage. 

“I swear dude, okay just having one last blast with my magic before I have to give it up.” 

“Give up your magic?” Derek was confused, the boy had control that much was certain and with such high level of power too. Other Druids might have accidently have killed his uncle, what unfortunate luck that he hadn’t or done lots of damage to the land, but Derek could still feel the power. And no way would his Uncle had brought the boy unharmed had he did that. 

“I’m black listed. Surely, your creepy Uncle told you that. Nobody is going to take me as an emissary, okay.” 

“Why,” 

“Does it matter? Dude either take me to your Emissary or fucking let me go.” He demanded. “This is ridiculous, God everything is owned by wolves here.” 

And it does not matter, because right before him was a beautiful boy with a mouth that never quits and a stubborn attitude to match. He was unlike anyone he has met, except for maybe Paige, but she was never this bold with her words. And this was what Peter was offering, his form of an apology. A powerful boy, that Laura could never take. It would not matter the crime, if he was black listed as the new head of the Hale family she would never be able to take him. 

Derek however, had none of those same obligations. People will talk, but he does not care, never has. 

This man who glared at him and dared him to do something, with eyes full of power, “Your right it doesn’t,” and Derek leaned in closer. “What’s your name?” 

“Something complicated but they call him Stiles,” Peter handed him a print off, “I already did the liberty of a background check.” 

“You are not changing my mind anytime soon about you being creepy.” Stiles pointed out. 

Peter just raised a brow at him and smiled, amused. “Anyway, he was kicked out his pack for tying up a wolf without permission.” 

Derek’s eyes flashed red, “Dude, chill my former Alpha failed to mention that he bit the kid without his consent when the kid was falling off a bridge, and the only way he could grab him was with his mouth, but hey still no consent. It doesn’t matter that kid was about to kill someone because fucking Scott did not tell him what he was.” 

“You’re telling the truth,” Derek realized. 

“Yeah,” He sighed. 

"Also Stiles has grievances for being a general challenge to authority, from his school and of course, McCall’s left hand wrote up a whole bunch incidents where you refused to follow a direct order. Most Alphas don’t want an Emissary that is not supportive of them. It does look bad, when there are so many other, more flexible Emissaries.” 

“But he is powerful.” 

"He is, but there is no rating system for power,”

“And you can’t gage that by a file.” Derek finished.

“So Stiles how bad do you want to keep your magic?” 

Stiles sighed, “You damn well know, I’ll do anything to keep it.” 

“Good,” Derek grinned. 

“Peter leave us.” 

“Of course,” He quietly retreated with a smirk. 

“You still have a lot of power. You need to release more buildup.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed looking up at him with lust to match his. 

“On your knees then.” Derek commanded he could feel the desire begin to rise, causing him to already become hardened. 

“You know,” Stiles said with a smart ass grin “I’m not seeing the bad side of this. If this is what you want, in an exchange for helping me get an Emissary position.” 

“On your knees,” his voice was firmer, his eyes flashed a red quickly, leaving no room for arguments. His jaw set and eyes narrowed, “I will discuss what I expect of you later.” 

Stiles just kept grinning as he dropped to his knees, his magic sparked a bit at the burning anticipation that lingered inside him. Derek stood in front of him. He gazed up taking everything from his black jeans to the silky black locks. Of course, he noticed him, that stubble, the overall picture with the toned body, but now he took in his beautiful eyes, the curves and sharpness of his face. He bit his lips, as his fingers tingled with the need to touch that hair. 

Derek unzipped his jeans, and Stiles took in the glorious view with lust. It was large even at only half hard. And this made Stiles feel equally hard and the little sparks danced off his fingers. Stiles, took his long fingers and began to massage Derek’s balls he watched as the wolf eyes were half closed in pleasure. The sparks were harmless and only added to the pleasure as they tingled the edge of his nerves. Then he leaned down and used his mouth to pry the tip from the foreskin. He sucked on it for a little bit before bringing his entire mouth on top of his long and thick penis. His arousal waft up to Derek’s nose, who gripped his head, shoving his mouth deeper as a result. “So good,” Derek moaned, “that mouth is…mine.” His red eyes flashed, though Stiles did not see it as he swirled his tongue around the very tip and sucked at the base while still playing with the balls. His magic caused a delightful warm tingle underneath the sack. 

Derek had to force himself to pull back and bring Stiles’ eyes to meet his, by bringing his hand beneath the young man and forcing him to look up, “Stop, I just wanted to see if you were willing.” His voice was thick with lust. Stiles began to pout and Derek chuckled, “Let’s take care of you, your magic is about to blow.” Stiles tried not to laugh. “I see maturity is one of your weak points.” 

“Ha, ha,” Stiles replied sarcastically. 

Derek rolled his eyes and ordered, “Shut up and get up on the desk.” 

“Okay, ooh, a real Alpha,” Stiles said this with sarcasm, despite the excitement of the prospect.

“Strip!” Stiles slipped off his shirt. He went to unzip his pants. “Stop,” Derek said, as he stepped in between his legs, and his lips caressed Stiles' for a moment. Stiles whined at the absence of his lips, until he felt his tongue licking and sucking his nipples. His dick was even harder, and his magic now let off small golden fireworks. Not wanting to set the place on fire, but unable to concentrate, he tried to think of something simple to use his magic for. Somehow, he came up with clovers, because he was getting lucky. Derek brought his lips back up and sucked the bottom of his neck, working upward, until he reached his lips, then caressed him back down his side of his neck. 

“Oh so good, damn your mouth! I could just cum on that alone,” Stiles moaned in delight, leaning his head back and enjoying the pleasure shooting through him. 

“Not tonight, I want inside now!" Derek practically growled. 

“Yeah, yeah,” He tried to use his magic to quickly take off his pants and boxers, in one. Of course, being this much on edge, he just zapped them into thin air. “Damn it, I hope you have something I could borrow later.” 

“Put your legs on my shoulders,” not responding to the comment and Stiles did as told. Derek used his arms to brace him up enough where he could lick his hole. 

“Oh God!” Stiles practically screamed. “So fucking... you do that....well," he added breathlessly. Derek swirled around his hole and dipped his tongue in, getting Stiles' hole wet. Stiles was squirming helplessly, as the arousal swirled around in him. Derek braced his bodyweight with one arm and used his other hand to finger Stiles. Derek snuck in a kiss. 

“Now the price,” He leaned Stiles against the desk, Stiles put his hands behind him to brace himself while Derek adjusted himself. He pushed himself inside and let out a loud pleased groan, “So tight,” Stiles put his arms around his neck again and threw his head back to enjoy the ride. Derek took in his scent. He moved his tongue inside his mouth at the same time, and wrapped a hand around the long dick. Then as he thrust, he pulled up and down in an erratic pace. It drove Stiles wild with pleasure, he was screaming absurdities in ways Derek never heard. He started slowly, but Stiles thrust his hips in a fast pace, encouraging Derek to move faster. “Fuck, fuckity fuck, asshat, faster you slow ass dick pusher.” 

Stiles came and everything around him changed. There was a bright light, and the room was suddenly all green.

Derek continued to thrust and finally brought out his teeth, “Your price to be my emissary is to be mine.” 

“Your emissary?” Stiles was surprised. 

“You,” He pushed into him again, “Will service me like this, and you can have the position.” 

“Yes,” Derek leaned in and broke the edge of his skin. Another wave of magic and now clovers were everywhere.

“I never seen this result.” 

“Yeah, give me a minute I’ll change it back.” 

“You’re powerful.” 

“Yep, guess it is yours, um who you are?” Yeah, he just asked that. He should have got the guy’s name way earlier, now was better late than never, considering that he was tied to him forever and all that. 

He chuckled, “I’m Derek,” 

“The Derek Hale, Damn no wonder I shot clovers, got so fucking lucky.” 

“Me too.” He believed it too.  
________________*______________  
Stiles went through the whole routine of bringing a gift. And Laura laughed out loud when he brought handmade gummy dicks. “You know what I’m offering,” He winked, “Alpha Derek Hale.” 

“I accept,” Derek smirked and actually ate one of the gummy dicks, “These are good.” 

“Yeah I’m good at cooking, too,” Stiles shrugged. 

They both ignored the burst of angry and confusion by the other hopefuls. 

_______*__________  
Laura was pissed at first when she found out how powerful Stiles was, but when Peter explained that Stiles was indeed black listed. She realized that Stiles could never have been her emissary, plus she could never take Derek’s mate away from him. Though, it did not stop her from complaining about how unfair everything was.  
___________*____________

The pack accepted Stiles easily and it was no surprise when he gained the title pack mom because of his obsession of making sure everyone ate healthy. He gained the title of left hand when he outwitted even Peter out of some pixie dust. 

Peter was surprisingly not pissed, but grinned and said he would get him back. 

Nobody knew if they were more afraid of that or the fact that Stiles just smiled back.  
___________*____________

Though, they were already mated, they had a ceremony a year later…That same year Scott groveled to Stiles, when a problem beyond his pack’s control came up. And Scott eyes had widened when he realize the legendary Emissary was once his best friend. 

Stiles took care of the problem with a zip and zap, it was actually more like zap, zap, since he fried a dragon. And maybe a slash, slash, crunch, because his Alpha took to putting it down the rest of the way. 

Anyway it had been an amazing year, Stiles was mated and everyone wanted to meet him, and he got a kick every time they realized who he was. 

He still had to pay his debit, every night, and many ways, some of those included ropes, bent over Derek’s knee, or sometimes Derek kneeling before him. It was a very heavy price, because he had to pay it almost every night and the full moons Derek was insatiable, but as he laid on his back, Derek hovering over him with red eyed lust. It was truly his pleasure as well. 

The End.


End file.
